


All in a Name

by CoffeeJay



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Humor, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeJay/pseuds/CoffeeJay
Summary: Heracles lovingly names some kittens, and Kiku judges him for it.





	All in a Name

“So? Where are they?”

“What, no, ‘Hello, my dearest, most handsome Heracles’?” Heracles asked from the doorway.  His offended scowl was nearly convincing.

Kiku, of course, wasn’t fooled.  “My dearest, most handsome Heracles,” he stated, “is not the one I’m here to see.”  Kiku strode forwards, a playful smile on his lips, until he stood toe to toe with his lover.  “Today, I believe you’re just a bonus.” 

“I don’t have to let you in.” 

“The  _ kittens,  _ Heracles,” Kiku impatiently reminded him.  “Show me the cats.”

Heracles laughed, then, like he often did when he was about to kiss Kiku.  That, too, he often did, just as he did now. Then, he took Kiku by the hand, stepped outside, and pulled his front door shut behind them.

”You really are committed to not letting me in,” Kiku commented as Heracles lead him around the corner of his house.

“I’m just giving you what you came for,” Heracles replied.  “Really, I should’ve known. You only want me for one thing.”

Kiku laughed at that and shook his head.  “Never, my love.”

The two of them walked in amiable silence for only a second longer before the sounds of mewing came to them on the breeze.  Heracles hurriedly tugged Kiku to kneel over by a milk crate, within which rested a sleepy calico with her children on top of a ragged old towel.

“Oh,” Kiku cooed, reaching in to scratch the top of the cat’s head with a single finger.  “Here she is. Here’s the beautiful lady I came to see.” 

“And look what she made!” said Heracles, face gleaming with pride.  “She did such a good job. Four precious little babies, all on her own--”

“And what did you name them?” Kiku asked, tapping excitedly on Heracles’ arm.

Heracles blinked, then, his face going slack.  “Uh,” he said. He licked his lips, pointed at the smallest kitten and said, “Flower.”

Kiku huffed a laugh and said, “Cute.  Very cute. What else?”

There was a pause.  “Cloud.”

“I would have thought the white one for that name,” Kiku hummed, frowning slightly.

“No, uh,” said Heracles, “That one’s name is, um.  Grass.”

“Grass,” Kiku repeated.

Grass mewed in protest.

“Yeah,” said Heracles, shifting where he crouched.

“You’ve had a whole week, Hera.”

“What?” Heracles retorted, “Don’t you like those names?”

“You’re just calling them the first things you see out here!”

“You didn’t even let me get to the last one,” Heracles huffed, indignant.

Kiku raised his eyebrows at him.

He swallowed once, his eyes darting away for a moment.  Then, he looked to Kiku and very seriously told him, “Fence.”

Neither of them could hold a straight face for more than a second after that, and they dissolved into giggles against each other, much to the poor cats’ confusion. 

“You’re awful!” Kiku laughed, lightly shoving at Heracles.  “That’s a horrible name for a cat!” 

“No!” Heracles cackled, shaking with mirth.  “No, these are my babies! I picked their names out special, alright?” 

“I refuse to believe you checked with their mother, first,” Kiku teased him.  He couldn’t shake his grin. The two of them laughed together a few moments longer before Kiku conceded, “You know what?  Fine. Those are the names. Flower, Cloud, Grass, and-- and  _ Fence _ .” 

“Oh, good,” said Heracles, playing at relief.  “Thanks for that.”

“Dare I ask what your next option would have been?” 

Heracles pressed his lips into a firm line before he admitted, “Garden Hose.” 

“You can’t seriously--” Kiku stopped himself and shook his head.  “What am I saying? You just named a cat Fence.” 

“And you agreed to it,” Heracles pointed out.  “You’re just as bad as me.”

A laugh bubbled its way out of Kiku again, and he leaned against Heracles’ side.  “You’re a horrible influence on me,” he said, wrapping his arm around Heracles’ waist.

“Kiku,” Heracles happily sighed, returning the gesture just as gladly.  “It is my greatest honor and privilege to be a horrible influence on you.” 

Kiku glanced up at him with a wry grin and added, “And I love you for it.” 

Heracles pressed a kiss to the top of Kiku’s head and murmured, “You know I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do take requests.


End file.
